Omega
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Souichi y Morinaga son omegas las criaturas mas bendecidas y amadas por la Madre, estan destinados a encontrar a su pareja destino, desde muy jovenes estan listos para formar una union de almas, entran en celo cada tres meses intensificando su olor para atraer a su compañero, una dulce tortura de necesidad y anhelo llorando y gimiendo por su unico amor.
1. Chapter 1

fanfic de koi suru boukun de Hinako Takanaga.

Esta historia está escrita para mi amiga Betty Erica Smith Stan, ella ha sido tan dulce de dibujar hermosos dibujos de mis historias ¡!me hizo muy feliz! así que quise provocarle esa misma felicidad escribiendo este omega x omega que ella me pidió. Espero te agrade Betty y a todos los que son tan amables de leerme siempre como tu Mari chan. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

El universo es mágico, bolas de fuego que arden en la oscuridad absoluta, planetas suspendidos en el vacío del espacio girando alrededor de su fuente de calor y luz, un milagro ocurrió se dieron las condiciones necesarias para que naciera un pequeño brote de vida, un paraíso de azul de mar y cielo, de verdes prados, montañas, bosques y selvas, venas de ríos dulces, corazón encendido, la tierra es la diosa, la Madre de todas las criaturas.

Sus primogénitos, los alfas, poderosos, imponentes, serían guerreros, protectores, compañeros, les bendijo con alma humana, pero con el físico de los espíritus del bosque, erguidos en dos patas, poderosas fauces, agudos sentidos, valerosos y orgullosos.

Los Beta, seres humanos, sus hijos más frágiles, con la piel desnuda, sin garras, ni colmillos, sus vidas cortas, llena de amor los bendijo haciéndolos mayoría, otorgando gran inteligencia, enseñoreándolos del mundo, brindando gran fertilidad a sus hembras humanas.

Pero de entre todos sus hijos son los omegas sus seres más bendecidos, criaturas de hetera hermosura, a quienes les otorgo un alma humana y un espíritu del bosque, eran la dualidad, nacen en su forma espiritual, pero a voluntad pueden adquirir forma humana conservando sus orejas, su cola y sacar sus garras si lo desean, cambia formas, criaturas libres, que aman correr por los bosques o volar por el cielo, hembra o macho pueden gestar vida en sus vientres, tienen longevas vidas, son tan amados por la Madre que también les brindo dones como la sanación, el poder de invocar la lluvia, volver fértil la tierra que pisan, la hacen florecer y dar los más dulces frutos, son las criaturas predilectas de Madre, sus sacerdotisas. Pero pasaban su larga vida rogando a la Madre poder encontrar a su pareja destino, su único compañero, desde muy jóvenes estaban listos para formar una unión de almas, sus cuerpos entraban en celo cada tres meses, donde su olor se intensificaba esperando atraer a su compañero, una dulce tortura de necesidad y anhelo, llorando y gimiendo por su amor, esperando reconocerse con la esencia, y reclamarse mutuamente.

Los milenios convierten a los dioses en mitos, a las historias en leyendas, y los hijos de Madre que eran su más grande muestra de verdad, de existencia empezaron a olvidar, la humanidad de conformaba por los alfas que eran el 30 % los beta el 60% y los omegas el 10%

Los Alfa se cansaron de ser los peones, derrocaron uno a uno los reinos de los betas, y su deseo y codicia por los omegas fue lo que los impulso a revelarse contra su naturaleza de protectores, los sacaron de sus santuarios, quisieron poseerlos a la fuerza, pero no pudieron, los omegas eran de la Madre, y su naturaleza era de ser monógamos, su cuerpo no sería jamás mancillado, antes de ser forados adoptaban su forma espiritual y así se quedaban, nada lograba hacerlos volver a su forma hetera, incluso amenazando a seres amados, sencillamente el toque grotesco de quien no es su pareja destino los hace involuntariamente volver a su forma espiritual, el encierro, la falta de libertad acortaba sus vidas y morían en poco tiempo, volvían a Madre. Aun así, los corazones corrompidos de algunos alfas, por una década, siguieron secuestrando omegas, arrebatándolos de su hogar sin importar que murieran, como quien arranca la flor aun sabiendo que morirá, pero sin los seres predilectos de Madre, la enfermedad y las pandemias, la sequía y la aridez de suelo traían consigo la muerte, Madre estaba furiosa, los betas, que eran mayoría derrocaron el intento al poder de los alfa que estaban diezmados por la peste y el hambre, solo sobrevivieron los mas jóvenes, los inocentes, y se acordó, una ley mundial que protege a los omegas, a los que se mantenían ocultos, a los que lograron recuperar su libertad y su humanidad o los que nacían y purificaban el mundo, lo sanaban, un omega era una bendición de Madre, podían nacer de un alfa hembra, de un beta hembra y siempre nacían omegas de madres omegas, sin importar la posición social, lo único que parecía ser claro era que siempre nacían omegas de parejas que se amaban profundamente porque los omegas nacen del amor.

En la actualidad, en Tokio existe uno de los institutos más grandes para omegas del mundo, un lugar donde los omegas eran instruidos en todas las ciencias, desde el jardín de infantes, en todo tipo de conocimientos. Contaba con grandes jardines que en primavera pétalos de sakura bailan en el aire, bosques de pinos, arboles de magnolias, puras, fragantes, que en el futuro olerán a infancia, el recuerdo de los pequeños omegas corriendo libres sobre el suelo tapizado de flores. Además de la protección hacia los niños omegas el instituto tenía otro gran propósito, en el pasado los omegas pasaban su larga vida en la espera de encontrarse con su compañero destino pero lastimosamente no era algo que no le pasaba a la mayoría, pero desde que existen los centros para omegas, alfas de todo el mundo visitan los centros de omegas con la esperanza de encontrar entre ellos su destino, dando grandes resultados, a muchos omegas Madre les condecía el milagro, y formaban la unión de almas, todo esto era cuidadosamente vigilado y supervisado.

Souichi Tatsumi es un omega, la Madre lo bendijo con el espíritu del lobo, grácil y plateado como la luna, de corazón justiciero, valeroso y libre, nació de padres betas, nació de su amor, el pequeño omega de cabellos largos orejas y cola esponjosas tan hermoso como el cielo de una noche sin nubes de luna llena rompiendo la oscuridad con suave luz plateada, que te llena el corazón de esperanza, de ilusión y magia.

Tetsuhiro Morinaga es un omega, la Madre lo bendijo con el espíritu del oso, fuerte y negro azulado como el cielo del amanecer, de corazón generoso, rebosante de amor y entrega, nació de padres alfas, nació de su amor, el pequeño omega de cabellos negros con destellos de cielo, pequeñas orejitas y cola redondas y suaves, es tan hermoso que cuando sonríe brilla más que el sol de verano, su calidez derrite hasta el corazón más frio, te conmueve su amor.

En una mañana de primavera, la fragancia dulce de las flores te inunda los pulmones y la belleza te maravilla y que te hacen dar ganas de agradecer, fue la primera vez que el destino los puso en el mismo lugar en este mundo que es tan grande, nadie nunca se imagina que están destinados a amarse con tanta fuerza que no les va a alcanzar la vida.

* * *

!Pronto subire la continuacion y el final de esta historia!


	2. Chapter 2

—Pequeños omegas la mayor bendición de Madre para los omegas no son los dones, no lo es poder tomar la forma de su espíritu del bosque, ni la longeva vida, Madre a destinado para sus amados hijos un protector, un alfa, una criatura del bosque que bendijo con alma humana, para ser su compañero, su guardián, su amor. Solo con el formaran un vínculo y en sus vientres albergaran vida fruto de los dos.

Souichi escuchaba a su Maestra mientras su corazón se iba encogiendo, el no entendía todos su compañeros omegas parecían tan ilusionados mientras el apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar. No quería, él no quería estar destinado a ningún alfa.  
A su lado el pequeño Morinaga sollozaba, sus orejitas redondas agachadas, su nariz goteando tanto como sus ojos, que reflejaban tanta desesperación mientras con su voz rota decía

—¡Lo odio! odio ser un omega, quiero ser un alfa, quiero ser un alfa fuerte y poderoso.

—Morinaga idiota que de bueno tienen los alfa, son arrogantes y feos, a mí me gusta tu rostro, tus manos, me gusta correr junto a tu oso por el bosque y jugar bajo los sauces, me gusta tu sonrisa, no llores que me duele aquí en el corazón.

—Pero... ¡pero si fuera un alfa podría ser tu compañero! ¡No quiero que nadie te aleje de mí!

—¡Tonto! quien dijo que quiero un compañero, me quedare aquí para siempre contigo! son muy pocos omegas los que consiguen a su alfa destino y se van, sabes que los demás se quedan aquí como sensei que ya es muy mayor.

—Senpai ¿lo prometes? ¿Te quedas conmigo para siempre?

—¡Ya te dije que sí! y tú también, promete que no te vas a ir con ningún alfa, que te quedaras conmigo para siempre!

—¡Lo prometo Senpai!  
Dijo el niño más pequeño recuperando la sonrisa y al pequeño lobo se le aligero el corazón.  
Los pequeños omegas crecían juntos bajo el cálido cielo, con una promesa irrompible, tan jóvenes, que no comprendían aun el vínculo, solo sabían de esa necesidad de estar juntos, solo el anhelo por otro, solo la felicidad de estar juntos.


End file.
